Existing systems for erosion control and seed establishment use paper or wood hydro mulch. These paper or wood hydro mulches are difficult to use and have low performance efficiencies. Additionally, application of paper and wood hydro mulches is limited by the amount of water that can be carried on a hydro mulch spreader. Generally, paper and wood hydro mulches require large quantities of water for efficient spreading. Use of straw mulches has not been successful in hydro seeding.
Clogging of the pumps and nozzles during hydroseeding and hydromulching is a problem that needs to be carefully avoided. Stopping operations to clean pumps and nozzles creates down time and can require disassembly and reassembly or replacement at great costs. When hydroseeding or hydromulching is done along highways and roads delays increase dangers associated with these operations.
Generally, paper or wood hydro mulches spread seed and mulch by using truck mounted pumps and water cannons for large area applications. Alternatively, the water, mulch and seed mix may be pumped and distributed through hoses and nozzles for residential type applications.
Straining and stratification of the components of the water, seed and mulch mixture by bunching and accumulating of some mulch components is a problem that may not be noticed for extended times, even several months. The first indication of a problem may be grass coverage inconsistencies in the hydroseeded and hydromulched areas. Problems are encountered that must be resolved. Reseeding with attendant time and materials may be necessary with high costs.
To prevent product or component jams high ratios of water to solids are used. High rations of water to solids require time interruptions for terminating hydroseeding or hydromulching while replenishing water tanks on trucks.
Needs exist for new products that require less water for application and that improve and increase erosion control and seed establishment.